


Lezioni di vita marina

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, keith pov
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Keith riceve come regalo un abbonamento all'acquario





	Lezioni di vita marina

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ho torturat* con il POV di Lance per tutto il COW-T, tanto vale cambiare.
> 
> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: acquario

  
  
Keith si morde il labbro inferiore e alza lo sguardo, perché un bambino ha provato a lanciato un gridolino divertito. E lui, invece di pensare che il bambino fosse divertito, come ogni persona normale, ha pensato che il bambino fosse in pericolo. Ed era pronto a correre verso di lui. Era pronto a salvarlo.   
  
Il bambino, però, tiene la mano della sua mamma e indica un pesce. Sta solo indicando un pesce. E Keith inclina la testa e non crede che sia una cosa una cosa importante, ma non riesce nemmeno a distogliere lo sguardo da quel bambino. Non riesce a non guardare i movimenti del dito di quel bambino, mentre la mamma lo trascina via e poi, quando non riesce più a vederli, rimane incantato, con lo sguardo vuoto, senza star più guardando nient'altro. I cuscini sotto il suo sedere è comodo. Non sente nemmeno di star pensando a niente. E i pesci, intorno a lui, continuano a nuotare, mentre lui -lui rimane immobile. Immobile come se qualcosa dovesse colpirlo da un momento all'altro. Come se dovesse cercare di non pestare i piedi a nessuno. Come se volesse diventare invisibile per qualche secondo, mentre disegnava. E questo grido che il bambino aveva fatto, lo aveva tirato fuori dalla sua concentrazione, che lo faceva sentire un pochino meno solo. Quindi, forse, un pochino, poco poco, è irritato.  
  
Keith qui ci viene perché è un posto sicuro, perché è un posto in cui nessuno lo verrebbe a cercare e nessuno gli dà fastidio. E può sedersi qui, con le gambe incrociate e il suo taccuino in mano. E può non pensare a niente, e può non vedere nessuno e nessuno lo può vedere. Questo è l'ultimo posto al mondo. Questo è il posto in cui Keith non c'entra niente. Questo è il posto in cui Keith ci si potrebbe ritrovare per sbaglio, ma per nessun altro motivo, quindi va bene stare qui, va bene nascondersi qui e non voler più andare via. Si inumidisce le labbra e si rende conto di non essere nel suo elemento. Lo sa che è così. Lo sa che sarebbe dovuto scappare da un'altra parte. Dicono sempre che se Keith dovesse scegliere un elemento, quello dovrebbe essere il fuoco. Perché il fuoco è quell'elemento che ti tiene al caldo, se lo sai domare, ed è quell'elemento che distrugge tutto, se non ha nessun controllo. Il fuoco è quell'elemento che si può domare, e si può spegnere. E non c'è sempre. C'è solo qualche volta. E allora che cosa ci può fare lui qui, in un acquario? L'acqua dovrebbe essere la cosa dalla quale sarebbe dovuto stare il più lontano possibile.   
  
Ma l'acquario è stranamente calmo. Lo sa che non dovrebbe sentirsi poi così bene qui, che questo posto non è il suo elemento. Lo sa che non dovrebbe sentirsi così al sicuro. Eppure è così. Tiene le gambe incrociate e la schiena curva, per poter arrivare al suo taccuino, e deve sembrare una piccola pallina, per questo. Deve scuotere la testa per togliersi i capelli da sopra il viso.  
  
Nell'acquario gli sembra che la sua bolla, quella che lo accompagna ovunque, che lo tiene lontano da tutti quanti, che non lo lascia fare amicizia, che non lo fa parlare con nessuno che non sia Pidge, che lo fa sentire lontano, lontano da tutti, lontano da tutto quanto, un pochino si allarghi. E, qui dentro, se lui è dentro una bolla, allora lo devono essere tutti quanti. E finalmente non è quello diverso. Finalmente non è quell che decide di stare lontano, ma è solo una persona come le altre. Uno in più. Nient'altro. E la sua bolla, eccola, è diventata più grande.  
  
In acqua non senti le altre persone, i suoni sono ovattati e gli occhi ti bruciano, quando provi ad aprire gli occhi. Keith ricorda di essere andato al mare, di aver sentito la pelle bruciargli per colpa del sale, di aver visto soltanto tanto ombre e poi il nulla. Ricorda che l'acqua gli sembrava volerlo aiutare a farsi capire, che quando Pidge non aveva capito quello che le voleva dire sul suo modo di fare, sul suo modo di vivere, quando si erano ritrovati al mare e avevano fatto una gara a chi manteneva di più il respiro sott'acqua, aveva saputo come spiegarglielo. L'aveva presa dalle spalle e l'aveva scossa un pochino, per poi dirle che era quello. Era quello che lui provava. Era quello che lui provava tutti i giorni, tutto il giorno. Forse Pidge non l'aveva capito poi così bene, perché Keith non è bravo con le parole, ma ha trovato un modo per farsi capire.   
  
Ora rimane qui, seduto a guardare il suo taccuino. E quando la sua mamma gli aveva regalato l'abbonamento per entrare ogni giorno, lui aveva guardato la tessera con una punta di dubbio, solo per poi rendersi conto che no, non doveva essere un regalo sterile, non era un regalo che gli ha fatto soltanto per tenerlo lontano da casa, adesso che lui non ha voglia di uscirne. Non era nemmeno un regalo che gli ha fatto per qualche tipo di cattiveria. Mamma gli vuole bene. Crede che mamma gli voglia bene, perché altrimenti non sarebbe nemmeno tornata, altrimenti non le sarebbe interessato di buttarlo giù dal letto e fargli fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per risvegliarlo da quel torpore in cui si era ritrovato. E l'acquario non era il suo elemento. C'era una parte di lui, con l'abbonamento in mano, che gli diceva di essere gentile. Sua mamma se n'e andata quando lui era piccolo e sicuramente non sapeva che cosa gli piaceva e che cosa no.   
  
Questo è il primo anno che Keith e mamma e papà passano insieme. E sistemare l'equilibrio che si era creato è davvero difficile. Ricalibrarsi è difficile perché prima erano solo lui e suo padre. Sono stati solo lui e suo padre per così tanto tempo da non ricordare quando sua mamma c'era. E Keith e papà stavano bene. Stava andando tutto bene, prima di lei. Papà non vuole che lo dica ad alta voce, ma lo sanno entrambi che è così.   
  
Poi mamma è tornata. E per Keith non era mamma, all'inizio. Forse non è mamma ancora adesso, anche se la chiama così. È solo difficile. È solo strano chiamare una donna che non lo ha visto fare i primi passi, non lo ha visto andare in prima elementare, che non lo ha visto diplomarsi, mamma. È solo strano perché -non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse il suo elemento. Tutte le mamme dovrebbero saperlo.   
  
C'era una parte di lui che diceva che non doveva prendersela con sua mamma. Ché lei ci stava provando. Ché lei almeno era tornata. E poi c'era quella parte di lui che -non era semplice, riequilibrarsi, con una persona in più.   
  
L'acquario lo avrebbe dovuto portare fuori dalla sua bolla.  
  
Keith disegna sul suo taccuino. Ha diverse matite. Le sistema tutti i giorni davanti a lui, in ordine di classificazione della mina, in ordine di altezza poi, e poi in ordine del colore delle matite. Poi le rimette in ordine di classificazione della mina e rimane a guardare le matite, una accanto all'altro all'altra. E non disegna immediatamente. Inizia a a disegnare un po' di tempo dopo, perché deve trovare il pesce giusto, deve guardare i colori, capire quali vuole disegnare, capire perché vuole disegnare proprio quelli. Ci sono diverse sezioni dell'acquario, ma a lui piace questa, proprio questa, perché gli sembra di essere sott'acqua, avvolto dall'acqua, e i pesci sono colorati, sembrano essere più vivi di quello che sono tutti gli altri esseri umani che lui deve incontrare ogni giorno. I pesci nuotano nell'acqua e i pesci non parlano tra loro. I pesci sentono i suoni? I pesci sembrano essere dannatamente isolati tra loro.  
  
Quindi deve sceglierne uno. Ogni giorno ne deve uscire soltanto uno, non riesce a sceglierne di più. Ci ha provato. Ci ha davvero provato.   
  
E adesso suo papà dice che la cosa migliore che poteva succedere era appunto che avesse trovato quest'affinità con dei pesci. Non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a distogliere la sua attenzione da quei complotti che invece lo portavano a fare delle lunghissime gite nel deserto e a non chiamare. Diceva che adesso almeno sapeva dove andare. E almeno era sicuro che non si sarebbe fatto del male.  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda la mina della sua matita. Inclina un po' la testa. Non riesce a capire, ma c'è qualcosa che non va. Deve essere la punta, deve essere il modo in cui ha posato la mina sul foglio. Potrebbe anche essere il foglio la cosa che non va bene. Non conosce il nome di questo pesce. Sa che gli piace perché è davvero molto colorato. E perché i suoi occhi sembrano essere vivi, mentre quelli degli altri non sembrano esserlo poi così tanto. Oggi soltanto. Ma c'è qualcosa che non va nel suo sguardo e vuole davvero capire che cosa, motivo per cui lascia cadere il braccio sulla coscia, solo per poi alzare lo sguardo e tenere le sopracciglia aggrottate e guardare tutti i pesci che nuotano in cerchio, nuotano in cerchio, nuotano in cerchio, senza riuscire mai a fermarsi. Perché i pesci non si fermano? Perché tornano sempre qui? Perché non si fermano mai?  
  
Keith vive dentro una bolla. Glielo hanno detto tante volte e glielo hanno ripetuto in continuazione, perché sembra essere un tipo con la puzza sotto il naso, sembra essere un tipo inafferrabile, un tipo troppo lontano, un tipo che non vuole avere a che fare con nessuno. Tranne che con Pidge, che si è trovata così bene nel silenzio di lui, da usarlo come muro per non essere considerata raggiungibile. Keith non è però riuscito a farla entrare nella sua bolla. Non importa quanto ci abbia provato. Non importa nemmeno quanto lei ci abbia provato. Keith è solo. I suoi occhi sono come gli occhi di tutti quanti i pesci in quell'armadio. E deve essere incomprensibile agli occhi degli altri nello stesso modo sono incomprensibili i pesci, che nuotano in cerchio, nuotano in cerchio, nuotano in cerchio.  
  
Partono dallo stesso punto. Poi tornano allo stesso punto. Ripartono da quel punto. Fanno un giro tondo, poi eccoli di nuovo, esattamente nello stesso punto. È un posto ipnotizzante, è un posto che potrebbe anche trascinarti in un qualche tipo di vortice, un vortice calmo. Un vortice che ti prende e di cui non te ne rendi conto. E non lo sa se loro se ne rendono conto. I pesci forse lo fanno, senza rendersene conto. Forse non se ne rendono conto. Ma Keith più o meno è così che vede la sua vita. Ed è così che sente di starla vivendo. In una specie di enorme vasca, dalla quale non può scappare, che tutti dicono che è più grande di quello che lui crede, ma non sa se fidarsi oppure meno. Keith -Keith è triste. Un po' demotivato. Forse dovrebbe andare da qualche altra parte del mondo. Forse non è questa calma che lo dovrebbe raggiungere. Forse dovrebbe cercare di -non lo sa. Non lo sa.  
  
C'è qualcosa che non va.   
  
E quindi deve alzare la schiena e lo sguardo mentre sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. Solo per poi rendersi conto che una scolaresca si è seduta davanti a lui. Sono tanti bambini. Bambini alti. Bambini bassi. Bambini curiosi. Bambini che si sono già distratti e stanno guardando da altre parti. Un bambino gli lancia tanti sguardi incuriositi. Sembra star cercando di vedere i suoi schizzi e Keith toglie la mano dal foglio, per farglieli vedere. Il bambino gli sorride e si sporge verso di lui, solo per poi essere richiamato dal battito delle mani della loro guida, che sorride, cercando di ottenere l'attenzione di tutti i bambini di questa piccola classe.  
  
Keith conta... quindici, sedici, diciassette bambini. Poi torna a guardare davanti a lui. La guida, un ragazzo dai capelli corti e una maglietta azzurra, sopra al quale c'era appuntato il suo nome, forse, ha alzato le braccia e ha iniziato a schioccare le dita, piano piano, leggermente, facendo brillare gli occhi ai bambini e mantenendo la loro attenzione. Keith ha soltanto inclinato la testa, rendendosi conto di stare lì senza dare troppa attenzione a tutto quello che succedeva intorno a lui.   
  
Quindi posa la matita a terra, avvicinando tutte le altre accanto a lui, perché i piedi dei bambini non li possano calpestare. Non può vedere bene i suoi fogli, perché la luce viene soltanto dalle acque. E adesso i bambini stanno bloccando la luce. E così anche la guida, che ha abbassato le braccia e ha iniziato a parlare, mostrando i pesci, mostrando il loro modo di nuotare. e Keith si stringe sul cuscino e cerca di concentrarsi su di lui. Sulla guida, che sorride mentre parla, che risponde pazientemente a ogni domanda. Sembra un sorriso vero. Keith apre leggermente le labbra e non sapeva che ci fossero persone che davvero erano così innamorato di quello che facevano. Questa guida parla col sorriso. Non sembra odiare i bambini. Quando perdono l'attenzione, li richiama schioccando dolcemente le dita. E i bambini lo imitano, come se lo avessero visto fare una delle cose più incredibili in questo mondo. È affascinante. È carismatico. Almeno. Lo è per i bambini, che pendono dalle sue labbra. Sembrano essere ipnotizzati, come se avesse fatto loro un qualche tipo di incantesimo. Sono tutti molto adorabili.   
  
Il bimbo vicino a lui, che poco prima aveva provato a guardare i suoi schizzi, alza la mano e, appena la guida gli sorride gli chiede: “Ma i pesci nuotano sempre? Nuotano anche quando dormono?” E Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia, guarda il suo taccuino, legge la sua domanda. Non l'ha mai fatta a nessuno. Ha anche dimenticato di cercarla su internet appena tornato a casa, e adesso un bambino la sta ripetendo per lui, per fare in modo che qualcuno risponda. Forse l'ha letta e ha solo pensato che fosse una domanda interessante.   
  
La guida non può non far finta che questa non sia una domanda interessante, la fine. I bambini hanno poche coniscenze, con loro si deve essere davvero molto pazienti. Magari, se Keith avesse fatto la sua stessa domanda, la guida avrebbe riso. Ci sono dei trattamenti diversi. È giusto che sia così. Il bambino gli ha fatto un gran favore ad alzare quella mano. Ma Keith sente le guance rosse esattamente come se lui stesso avesse fatto la domanda.   
  
Si porta una mano sul naso, chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo e poi sospira. Non è stato lui a fare la domanda. Questa domanda verrà ascoltata. Questa domanda avrà una risposta. Non è come là fuori. Non è come quando sente di non riuscire a raggiungere nessuno. È diverso. Se ne deve convincere.   
  
Keith si morde l'interno delle guance e guarda verso il basso, solo per poi alzare piano lo sguardo e vedere il sorriso ancora più estasiato. “È una bella domanda” dice loro. “La verità è che molti pesci hanno bisogno di muoversi in continuazione. Ci sono dei pesci che hanno un organo chiamato vescicola natatoria. Questo organo si gonfia di aria e quindi fa in modo che i pesci possano dormire e non affondare. Perché, sapete?, una delle cose che si deve mantenere in acqua è l'equilibrio. Quando questo organo si gonfia...” La guida fa un movimento con le mani, come se tenesse in mano un palloncino che piano piano prende sempre più spazio tra le sue mani. “Allora questa gli permette di non essere trascinati giù verso il fondale, oppure di essere trascinati dalla corrente, che deve essere una cosa spaventosa, no? Invece, ci sono altri pesci che questo organo non ce l'hanno.”  
  
Il gruppo di bambini sussultano, come se avesse dato loro una delle informazioni più tristi e spaventose di tutta la loro vita. E Keith alza un lato delle labbra. Alcuni bambini sono troppo presi a parlottare per rendersi conto del cambio di umore del gruppo. La guida annuisce piano piano, come se stessero tutti empatizzando con questi pesci.   
  
“Allora, quello che devono fare questi pesci, per non perdere mai l'equilibrio e non cadere, è continuare a nuotare e nuotare e nuotare. Ad esempio, gli squali lo fanno, sapete?, e, per ora, nessuno di loro è ancora affogato.”  
  
I bambini ridono. Keith sbuffa una risata, poi torna al suo taccuino. Dovrebbe ringraziare il bambino che ha fatto la domanda per lui. Ma sembra essere così preso dalla lezione sui pesci, che non vorrebbe dargli fastidio. Allora, quello che fa è raccogliere un pochino più vicino le sue matite e ricominciare a disegnare. Almeno ci prova. Lancia un'occhiata alla guida, che lo guarda, per una frazione di secondo. Niente di più. Quello che condividono è solo un accenno di sorriso e un cenno col capo. Però quella guida era riuscita a perforare la sua bolla. E questo non era mai successo prima.   
  
Keith riesce a sentire perfettamente la sua voce. Riesce a seguirlo. Riesce a capirlo, senza troppi problemi. E questo deve essere un piccolo miracolo. Uno piccolo piccolo. Uno che poteva accadere anche a Keith, che allora tira su le ginocchia e posa il gomito sulle gambe, mentre ascolta tante altre informazioni che la guida dà a lui e ai bambini, gesticolando e facendo smorfie, per farli ridere e mantenere la sua attenzione. All'ombra dell'acquario, la guida non sembra grande, non sembra nemmeno essere un vero adulto. Sembra solo starsi divertendo tantissimo. E quindi fa divertire anche gli altri intorno a lui. Deve essere un dono.   
  
Keith si abbraccia le gambe e lo ascolta. Lo guarda. Lo osserva. Gli piace. Qui. Qui gli piace.   
  
L'acquario è un posto tranquillo. Gli piace passare lì il tempo. E poi, ha scoperto, può anche non rimanere solo, in un luogo tranquillo. Può anche stare insieme ad altre persone. Può anche ridere con altre persone. E oggi l'acquario, chissà perché, è diventato un po' più bello, pensa Keith con la testa inclinata.   
  
Mamma gli ha fatto davvero un gran bel regalo. Strano ma vero. È il primo regalo che gli abbia mai fatto. È andato bene.   
  
  
  
  
Keith torna a casa ogni giorno, e a volte c'è papà, a volte non c'è nessuno ed è strano vedere sua mamma, seduta sul divano, in piedi davanti alla finestra. Non è stato sempre così. Non si è sentito sempre così. E adesso la guarda, mentre apre la porta e si chiede se desidera qualcosa che non ha. Se sarà così per sempre. Mentre spinge la porta e lascia cadere lo zaino per terra, facendolo scivolare giù da una spalla, si chiede se è stato condannato a volere quello che non è. E mamma lo saluta con un sorriso. Lui risponde solo con il cenno della testa. Poi si inginocchia e apre lo zaino, per prendere il suo taccuino, che rigira tra le dita, come se fosse l'oggetto più strano che lui abbia mai visto.  
  
Non è sempre stato così.  
  
Lui desiderava una mamma. Non gli importava che tipo di mamma, solo averne una. Ha studiato tutti i tipi di mamma del mondo, li ha guardati nella televisione, li ha studiati dai compagni di classe, anche dai suoi fumetti. Ogni tipo di mamma. Ogni mamma reale, ed erano tutte diverse, erano tutte quante delle mamme che amavano i loro bambini, però. E potevano essere di ogni forma, di ogni età, con ogni tipo di mezzo, questo non cambiava per nessuno. Keith, invece, aveva solo un papà. E il suo papà è incredibile, il suo papà è forse una delle cose più belle che gli siano mai potute capitare, ma il suo papà non poteva essere anche una mamma. Il più grande problema era che il suo papà era soltanto uno. A scuola c'erano bambini che avevano due papà, o due mamme, ed erano bambini felici. E a Keith sembrava che fossero più felici di lui, che la felicità fosse proporzionale alla quantità dei genitori che hai accanto mentre cresci.  
  
Keith ha sempre sognato di avere una mamma, o un altro papà.  
  
Si rialza in piedi, lasciando lo zaino aperto, vicino al portone e poi si trascina verso il divano di casa, aprendo il taccuino, che oggi non è solo pieno di schizzi, è anche pieno di parole. La guida -quel ragazzo con la maglietta celeste e l'enorme sorriso, è davvero bravo a spiegare. E gli è quasi dispiaciuto quando i bambini si sono alzati per andare via, in un'altra sala. Solo che Keith non è riuscito a seguirli, per sapere di più sulla vita dei pesci. È semplicemente rimasto seduto e, per quanto avesse voluto fare qualcosa, si era ritrovato di nuovo in quella bolla, in cui nessuno può entrare, in cui lui non può certamente uscire. L'illusione della bolla più grande è stata viva quel tempo in cui la guida è rimasta lì. Poi, quando ha distolto lo sguardo e ha fatto un segno con la mano per invitare i bambini a seguirlo, Keith si è sentito incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
  
Keith è stato felice quando la sua mamma è arrivata. Perché finalmente qualcosa sembrava star tornando al posto giusto, finalmente anche lui avrebbe trovato un posto sicuro, uno completo, senza la mancanza di qualcuno o qualcosa. E forse si è sempre detto che non importava che tipo di mamma lui avesse -ma alla fine gli importava. Nessuno ha avuto un genitore che è andato via e che poi è tornato. E questa donna lo ha abbracciato e gli ha detto che lo aveva abbandonato una volta, che non lo avrebbe fatto mai più. E Keith, invece di sentirsi felice, invece di sentirsi sollevato, ha solo sentito un fastidio nell'essere toccato che non gli faceva pensare a nient'altro.Prima era un pizzicorio. Poi è diventato un pensiero forte, e aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi. Respirare un pochino. Soltanto l'intervento di suo padre, che li aveva un po' separati, con un sorriso un po' teso, lo aveva salvato, quella volta. A Keith non piace molto essere toccato. Non senza il suo permesso. E si era chiesto se una mamma questo lo avrebbe capito al volo.   
  
Gli equilibri da sistemare ancora adesso sono tanti. Forse troppi. Keith era stato felice di riavere una mamma per, più o meno, tre secondi. Poi non aveva sentito quella solitudine abbandonarlo e non aveva sentito quel calore di cui tutti parlano quando arriva qualcuno che ti dovrebbe volere bene incondizionatamente.  
  
Forse mamma non era quello che Keith si aspettava. Ma è abbastanza sicuro che nemmeno lui è quello che mamma si aspettava.   
  
E adesso quindi sta semplicemente sfogliando il suo taccuino, mentre pensa che sì, che dovrebbe davvero tanto comprarne un altro. E che le sue nuove conoscenze sui pesci, in qualche modo, devono essere riconducibili alle sue conoscenze sullo spazio. Lo spazio è uno spreco di spazio, dicono gli scienziati. E Keith ferma le sue dita su uno dei fogli del taccuino. solo per poi ricominciare a sfogliarlo. Lo spazio è uno spreco di spazio. L'aria che respiriamo è un fluido diluito, l'acqua che beviamo un fluido un po' meno diluito e i pesci ci nuotano dentro. Se l'aria fosse un pochino più densa, allora anche gli esseri umani potrebbero nuotare per l'aria. Volare, insomma. Si chiede come deve essere, volare per lo spazio. Suo papà fa questo e si deve allenare in continuazione. Una volta gli ha mandato una foto dallo spazio, mentre navigava con la sua enorme tuta. E Keith adesso ci pensa e si chiede se i pesci è così che si sentono, dentro l'acqua, di navigare in mezzo al nulla. O forse nessuno ha mai provato nessun sentimento e tutto questo è soltanto un modo per dare agli altri un po' di umanità.  
  
“Ti sei divertito oggi?” gli chiede mamma e Keith non l'aveva sentita, deve star parlando da veramente molto tempo.   
  
Sbatte velocemente le palpebre e poi deglutisce. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe risponderle. Non sa che cosa voglia lei da lui. Non capisce perché è tornata dopo tanto tempo, o perché ha deciso di farsi vedere da lui e papà dopo tanto tempo. Con le persone è difficile calibrarsi e Keith pensava che con sua mamma dovesse essere un pochino più semplice. Ma la verità è che non riesce a leggerla, che non vede espressioni che può capire, che anche se tutti dicono che si assomigliano tantissimo, Keith non sente nessun legame, non sa nemmeno come crearlo. Doveva essere più semplice. Doveva essere più naturale. Ma Keith sua mamma non la capisce proprio, non sa che cosa fare, non sa mai che cosa rispondere.  
  
Quindi inclina la testa e scrolla le spalle. E sua mamma gli dedica un sorriso triste, prima di sospirare e sporgersi un pochino, per guardare il suo taccuino. Keith le sta dando un'opportunità. Soltanto che pensava sarebbe stato più facile, dare un'opportunità a sua mamma. Sembra che non sia così, però. Sembra che non sia davvero così.  
  
“Ti prenderò un altro taccuino” dice comunque lei, e alza la mano, forse perché vuole sistemargli i capelli di lato, forse perché gli vuole dare una carezza e Keith sente, senza volere, di essersi irrigidito, come se una carezza potesse essere la parte peggiore di tutta questa storia. E allora sua mamma continua a sorridere, ma mette giù la mano, deve essersi appena ricordata di com'è fatto Keith. “Mi piacciono davvero tanto i tuoi disegni.”  
  
Keith non sa come rispondere a questo, quindi fa di nuovo un cenno con la testa e spera che sua mamma non abbia nient'altro da dire.  
  
  
  
  
  
È un giorno come tanti quando la guida si siede accanto a lui, su uno dei cuscini che stanno per terra davanti all'acquario. E, stranamente, Keith se ne rende conto quasi immediatamente, Tira su la testa dal suo taccuino e lo guarda, mentre la guida non sta guardando lui, ma guarda l'enorme vasca dei pesci, l'acquario enorme, mentre i pesci nuotano in cerchio e nuotano in cerchio e continuano a nuotare in cerchio. Ha i pantaloni jeans strappati su un ginocchio, che non si sa se è un effetto voluto, o se è caduto sulla gamba e poi ha lasciato il pantalone così, perché una crosta enorme, proprio sul ginocchio scoperto. E si tiene in equilibrio tenendosi sul palmo delle mani. E non sembra star facendo poi così tanto caso a Keith. Sembra essere davvero molto preso dai pesci.  
  
Keith fa una smorfia, prima di tornare al suo taccuino, anche se non riesce più a concentrarsi su una sola cosa. La guida è proprio lì. Potrebbe tranquillamente fargli una domanda e sperare che lui risponda. Potrebbe anche leggergli il nome sulla targhetta, per non doverlo più chiamare la guida dell'acquario. Potrebbe anche non dire niente. Lasciare che quella bolla condivisa rimanga lì. Anche se ha già provato a fare una cosa del genere con Pidge, e si è soltanto sentito un pochino più solo.   
  
“Nei film dicono che i pesci hanno la memoria corta” dice la guida, girandosi verso di lui, con il suo mezzo sorriso. Posa il mento sulla spalla, arriccia un pochino le labbra e guarda verso il basso. “Lo hanno sempre detto. Cinque secondi, non molto di più, alcuni arrivano a dieci secondi.”  
  
Keith non capisce il senso di questo monologo da parte della guida, ma ne è davvero molto felice. È felice che gli abbia parlato. È felice di non aver dovuto fare il primo passo, perché non avrebbe davvero saputo che cosa dirgli. Non avrebbe saputo come parlare. Non è un grandissimo esperto di relazioni. Al liceo tutti lo trattavano coi guanti, alcuni dicevano che era una specie di genio, e Keith non ha mai capito il senso di quelle parole, non ha mai capito come qualcuno avesse potuto neanche pensare a una conclusione del genere. Gli ha dato anche fastidio, essere chiamato in tanti modi diversi da persone che non lo conoscevano nemmeno così bene. E aveva detto più volte a suo papà che voleva lasciarlo, il liceo, che lì non stava imparando poi cose così interessanti, o cose che non sapeva. Stava solo perdendo tempo. Non voleva rendere troppo triste papà, però. Non voleva fare quello che mamma aveva già fatto, rendere triste papà e anche scappare. Sarebbe stato il pacchetto completo. Ma certamente non gli sono stati utili quei giorni al liceo, perché non aveva avuto amici, non sapeva come parlare con le persone e, soprattutto, era molto solo.   
  
La guida dell'acquario non sembra essere quel tipo di persona a cui interessano certe cose. Sembra starsene qui tranquillo, in mezzo ai pesci e, Keith ha la strana sensazione che se lui si rivede nei pesci, che non fanno altro che nuotare in circolo, nuotare in circolo e nuotare in circolo, forse questa guida assomiglia molto di più all'acqua che li circonda, che è calma e che potrebbe trascinarli da una o dall'altra parte della vasca -dell'oceano.   
  
Keith inclina la testa. La stanza è buia, è illuminata soltanto dall'acqua nelle vasche e non riesce a vedere molto bene il viso della guida, anche se sa che lo sta guardando negli occhi. Anche se sa che sembra star cercando di creare un qualche contatto con lui. “Avevo letto cinque” mormora, e la voce gli esce un pochino più strozzata di quello che pensava che sarebbe uscita.   
  
Le spalle della guida si rilassano, forse pensava che Keith non avrebbe risposto, o che gli avrebbe chiesto di andare via. I primi approcci sembrano essere difficili per tutti, non soltanto per Keith, che si muove sul posto, e adesso il nervosismo della guida non sta più tanto nella guida, quanto in lui. Non si chiede che cosa voglia la guida da lui. Non si chiede nemmeno che cosa vuole lui stesso dalla guida, perché voleva che gli parlasse, perché vorrebbe sapere il suo nome. Sa che gli piace. La guida. Come parla. Come si muove. Come richiama l'attenzione. È un po' come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo gravitare intorno a lui. È un po' come se fosse un piccolo pianeta, oppure un piccolo sole, non ne è molto sicuro. La guida potrebbe essere Nettuno, il pianeta fatto d'acqua, almeno nelle leggende. E Keith potrebbe essere uno dei suoi satelliti, esattamente come i bambini che schioccavano le dita silenziosamente, quando lui chiamava la loro attenzione. Per lui va davvero bene così.  
  
“In realtà, si è arrivati a pensare che i pesci abbiano una memoria di almeno cinque mesi. Che è sempre poco, ma che comunque è un bel po' più lunga di cinque secondi o poco più.” Anche lui scrolla le spalle e poi sospira, tornando a guardare davanti a lui. Keith non torna al nuovo taccuino che gli ha regalato sua mamma e non torna nemmeno a guardare i pesci. Guarda la guida.   
  
Vuole diventare suo amico? Potrebbe voler diventare suo amico e questa sarebbe una bella cosa, perché Keith ha avuto pochi amici nella sua vita e ne vorrebbe un po' di più. E poi questa guida è riuscita a entrare nella sua bolla. Non capisce come ci sia riuscito, non capisce nemmeno perché, ma sa che ce l'ha fatto, che riesce a sentirlo perfettamente e che non è ovattato. Non è mai ovattato, quando gli parla. Suona strano. Suona divertente. Suona allegro.   
  
“A me dicono sempre che ho la memoria di un pesce. Perché mi dimentico le cose in fretta.” La guida fa una smorfia e scuote la testa. “Non lo faccio perché voglio, naturalmente, ma perché -sono cose che capitano. Mi dimentico il gusto dei gelati preferiti dei miei nipotini, ad esempio. Ed è un macello, perché loro detestano che io sbagli queste cose e poi non mangiano il gelato che porto loro. Quindi mi sono dovuto compilare un documento sul cellulare per ricordarmeli tutti. E, voglio dire, potrei anche dire che è perché ho una memoria molto corta, ma è anche vero che loro sono tantissimi, più o meno sei e hanno gusti diversi e -lasciamo perdere.” Sbuffa una risata. “Però non mi ero reso conto che ci fosse qualcuno sempre qui. E all'inizio pensavo in una specie di deja-vu. Poi però ho pensato ehi, se a qualcuno piacciono così tanto i pesci, mi piacerebbe parlarne.” Si porta una mano al lato delle labbra, come se stesse per dirgli un segreto. E questo fa sorridere un po' Keith, che abbassa lo sguardo un po'. Poco poco. “So che sembra strano, ma negli acquari ci sono meno persone che adorano parlare di vita marina di quello che si crede.”  
  
“Non so molto di vita marina, purtroppo” confessa Keith, accarezzandosi il retro del collo. Riesce a sentire la guida da vicino, riesce a non perdere nemmeno una parola, nemmeno un suo movimento. È la prima volta. Non capisce come sia possibile. Ma gli piace. È una cosa che gli piace. Non si sente solo. “Sono qui perché -mi piacciono i colori.”  
  
Questa sembra essere una buona risposta. Nella penombra della stanza, vede la guida sorridere teneramente. E poi lo osserva mentre distoglie lo sguardo per tornare con gli occhi alla vasca dei pesci. Si muove molto, la guida. Il suo sguardo, le sue mani, i toni della sua voce. Non sembra mai rimanere veramente fermo. E assomiglia ancora all'acqua che avvolge i pesci. Sembra avere più senso, adesso che sta accanto a lui. “Piacciono anche a me, i loro colori” gli dice alla fine, inumidendosi le labbra. “C'è qualcosa dei loro colori che mi ricorda casa.”  
  
Keith continua a osservarlo. Gli piacciono i suoi lineamenti. Sono morbidi. Il naso, di profilo, non è appuntito quanto sembrerebbe esserlo. Sembra una curva dolce. Qualcosa di simile a una collina. Una montagna erosa. E il mento sembra essere l'unico elemento un pochino più duro. Gli piacciono i suoi lineamenti. Non sono troppo dolci. Non sono nemmeno troppo duri. E ci sono tanti elementi in lui che lo tranquillizzano, nonostante la dinamicità delle sue espressioni.   
  
Keith non parla molto. Non è nella sua natura. E anche se volesse parlare, non saprebbe che cosa dire. Gli piace di più contemplare il mondo intorno a lui. Gli piace di più studiare in silenzio. Forse per questo in tanti hanno pensato che lui fosse strano, o che lui fosse -non esattamente la migliore compagnia del mondo. Vorrebbe poter cambiare questo fatto di lui, ma non è sicuro di poterlo fare. Quindi giocherella con la matita. Spera che questo silenzio non faccia andare via la guida. E dovrebbe trovare un qualche argomento. Un qualche modo per farlo parlare un pochino di più. Ha detto che gli piace parlare dei pesci, dell'oceano. Non sa come mai. Non sa perché proprio di questo e pensa che -potrebbe anche fargli domande sulla vita marina. Potrebbe chiedergli di parlargliene. Potrebbe fare domande che ha... ha lasciato le domande che si è scritto sul vecchio taccuino. Quello che ha dato a mamma. Quello che ha detto che poteva buttare, perché non gli serviva più. Ugh. Keith chiude gli occhi, ricordandosi il suo errore e quando li riapre si ritrova gli occhi della guida davanti a lui, che non sembra capire poi così bene cosa stia succedendo.  
  
Ovviamente non lo può capire.   
  
Keith deglutisce. Ha tante domande. Deve solo cercare di ricordarne una, fare in modo di contribuire a questa conversazione. Ma non trova niente. Non gli escono parole. Deve trovare le frasi più basiche. Quelle fondamentali. Quindi prende un respiro e dice, forse a voce un pochino troppo alta: “Io sono Keith.” Si porta anche la mano sul petto, per indicarsi, come se ci fosse la possibilità di sbagliare, di non capire di chi o che cosa stesse parlando.  
  
La guida all'inizio aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi le sue labbra si sciolgono in un sorriso. Anche lui si porta la mano sul petto, come se ci fosse la possibilità di qualche incomprensione, nelle frasi semplici, ma non sembra farlo con cattiveria, quanto un modo per imitarlo, un -un gioco tra solo loro due. “Io sono Lance” gli dice con un enorme sorriso.  
  
Keith deglutisce e annuisce piano, prima di inumidirsi di nuovo le labbra, e prendere il respiro per concentrarsi e scegliere la prossima frase da dirgli. Non ne riesce a scegliere nemmeno una. Non riesce nemmeno a capire quale sia giusta e quale sbagliata da dire in questo momento e sente che il momento di qualsiasi cos fosse sta scivolando via. Piano piano. “Mi piacerebbe sentirti parlare dei pesci, comunque” riesce a tirare fuori, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la mano chiusa in un pugno, sopra lo stomaco. “Ho tante domande, solo che adesso non me ne viene in mente nemmeno una.”  
  
Lance è un ragazzo che sorride molto e molto spesso. E sbuffa una risata, quando sente questa frase. Si prende la caviglia con una mano, avvicinandosela al corpo e annuisce a sua volta. “Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto” gli dice poi. “Mi piacerebbe rispondere alle tue domande.”  
  
E Keith sente che -sente che qualcosa ha fatto click nel suo universo e che la sua bolla, che prima era solo stata leggermente aperta, un pochino più grande per fare entrare la testa di qualcun altro, adesso abbia fatto entrare completamente qualcun altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Si guarda intorno, cerca trai cassetti e sa già che non troverà niente, ma sa anche che finché non avrà comprovato questa ipotesi, non potrà dirsi soddisfatto, non potrà davvero dire di esserne sicuro. Quindi apre e chiude il cassetto, poi annuisce a se stesso e passa al cassetto successivo.  
  
Keith ha detto a sua mamma che poteva anche buttarli i taccuini perché lui è quel tipo di persona. È una cosa che ha sempre fatto. Non si è mai affezionato a nulla che ha creato. Un po' perché lo ha creato lui. un po' perché tenere tutti i suoi quaderni, tutti i sui taccuini e scarabocchi, sarebbe stato uno spreco di spazio, che lui e papà avrebbero potuto usare in qualsiasi altro modo. Ci sono migliaia di cose più importanti di due scarabocchi, Keith lo ha detto da quando ha memoria. E quindi, una volta finiti i taccuini, non importa che fine fanno. Possono anche bruciare, per quel che lo riguarda, basta soltanto che non sprechino spazio, che non diano nessun problema.   
  
Da quando sua mamma è tornata, ha detto che se ne sarebbe occupata lei dei suoi taccuini, che non doveva più darli a papà, per lo scambio, che non c'era problema e che alla fine sono queste le cose che fanno le mamme. Fanno piccoli scambi in modo che i loro figli continuino a fare qualsiasi cosa vogliano fare. Keith non è poi così sicuro delle sue parole, ma adesso non importa. È abbastanza sicuro che, prima di buttarli, ne faccia una pila. E se adesso trovasse la piccola pila degli ultimi taccuini sarebbe veramente una bella cosa, perché nell'ultimo ha lasciato le domande che vuole fare a Lance. Nell'ultimo, potrebbe anche aver disegnato qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fargli vedere, nell'ultimo -l'ultimo taccuino è la chiave. E l'ultimo taccuino, forse, è ancora in casa.  
  
Ricorda che una volta si è arrabbiato con suo papà perché non aveva buttato un suo quaderno degli schizzi, perché lo aveva tenuto in un cassetto e perché diceva che erano dei disegni tanto belli da essere sprecati, se nessuno li avesse conservati. Keith, in uno dei suoi momenti più bassi, lo aveva preso con calma dalle mani di suo papà, quel quaderno degli schizzi e lo aveva buttato nel camino acceso. Lo avevano guardato bruciare e Keith aveva detto che se diceva che qualcosa doveva andare buttato, allora doveva andare buttato. È finito dalla psicologa per questo motivo. Hanno provato in tanti a dirgli che qualsiasi cosa prendesse il suo tempo, qualsiasi cosa che prendesse la sua passione doveva valere la pena. Una signora che sembrava essere troppo anziana per capire qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo lei stessa ha provato a convincerlo che deve darsi più valore e tante altre cose che adesso lui nemmeno ricorda. Il problema è che Keith non ha problemi di autostima e certamente non ha problemi nel darsi il giusto valore. Secondo le persone intorno a lui, se ne dà pure troppo di valore, giusto? No. Il problema è un altro.  
  
Keith odia qualsiasi cosa disegni. Lo detesta. Non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo. Per questo deve scomparire. Perché gli somiglia troppo. Perché qualsiasi cosa crei, in un certo senso è come una specie di creatura che lui porta al mondo e lui non vuole averci niente a che fare.  
  
La signora anziana che diceva cose troppo strane per essere capite gli aveva chiesto se quindi questo modo di comportarsi con i suoi stessi disegni non fosse il suo modo di replicare quello che lui pensava che sua mamma aveva fatto con lui. Crearlo e poi buttarlo via. Se anche quello non fosse il motivo per cui non riesce a creare amicizia. Perché sarebbe una cosa che crea e poi dovrebbe buttare via. Se non fosse troppo preso dal buttare via, e poi dal riuscire a vedere quello che hanno creato.  
  
Keith crea. Poi butta via.  
  
Gli psicologi hanno tutti dei problemi enormi. Non riescono a vedere le cose per quello che sono veramente e poi la Psicologia non è una vera Scienza, quindi non importa quello che diceva quella vecchia signora. Keith l'ha soltanto guardata con gli occhi stanchi, ricorda di aver sospirato e di aver preso il suo zaino, per potersene andare via. Non sanno niente della sua vita. Non sanno niente di tutto quello che lui ha in testa, quindi tanto vale continuare a camminare e ad andare avanti e non ascoltare e non ricordare queste parole.  
  
Ora come ora, ha bisogno di guardare il vecchio taccuino, per ricordare tutte le domande, per poi segnarsele nel nuovo, fare le domande a Lance e poi buttarle via. Come ha fatto con tutto. Come è giusto che sia. Ogni cosa ha il suo tempo e ogni cosa deve accettare il fatto di avere il suo tempo.   
  
Quindi Keith chiude l'ennesimo cassetto, si guarda intorno e si passa una mano sul viso, sospirando. Non sa dove cercare. Può anche essere che sua madre lo abbia già buttato e a questo punto -non importa. Dovrà solo ricominciare da capo. Cercare di ricordare Lance e le sue spiegazioni, fare le domande sul momento, per non perdere nemmeno una domanda. E poi ricordarla. E poi renderla sua.  
  
“Cosa cerchi?” gli chiede sua mamma, con le braccia incrociate.   
  
Keith alza lo sguardo verso di lei, e si morde la lingua. “L'ultimo taccuino” le risponde, senza nemmeno guardarla negli occhi. Forse lo ha già buttato e ormai è inutile cercarlo. Aveva detto che si sarebbe occupata lei di tutto e che non si doveva preoccupare. Aveva detto anche che i taccuini sarebbero stati buttati e -Keith ha sentito un sentimento diverso da quando glielo aveva assicurato suo papà. Si vergogna di star cercando qualcosa che gli apparteneva e si vergogna di aver sentito quel sentimento così diverso da quello che invece doveva sentire. Si accarezza il collo. Cerca di darsi forza da solo. “Avevo appuntato delle cose che mi sarebbero potute servire. Ma comunque non importa.”  
  
Allora sua mamma sospira, socchiudendo gli occhi e poi tornando a guardare verso di lui. “Ti serviva, vero?” gli chiede. E Keith non deve per forza rispondere, quindi non lo fa. Non dice niente. Guarda da un'altra parte e tiene lo sguardo basso. “È una fortuna allora che lo abbia tenuto da parte, non trovi?” gli chiede ancora sua mamma.  
  
E Keith non si sente arrabbiato come era arrabbiato con suo papà. Non si sente frustrato, come si era sentito frustrato qualche tempo fa, quando aveva ritrovato quel vecchio quaderno degli schizzi. Si sente sollevato. Si sente come se -come se qualcosa stesse andando bene, ma non capisce poi che cosa.  
  
  
  
  
Ha delle domande per Lance, adesso e Lance si siede sul cuscino, dopo aver fatto alcuni giri con delle scolaresche e sembra essere un pochino spettinato. E infatti lo guarda passarsi le mani sulla testa, nella speranza di mettere giù quei capelli un pochino troppo ribelli, che fanno quello che vogliono. E quando lo guarda, quando i loro occhi si incrociano, gli sorride con così tanta tenerezza che la stanza è ancora buia, ma la luce non viene soltanto dalle vasche dei pesci, viene anche dal suo sorriso. E Keith non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo alto. Abbassa la testa, passa una mano sui suoi taccuini.   
  
È un pochino preso da quello che è successo con la sua mamma, adesso.   
  
Keith ha sempre desiderato una mamma.O un altro papà. Ha sempre pensato che avere il doppio dei genitori raddoppiasse l'amore che poteva ricevere ed era questa la cosa importante, per lui. Non sa perché era così importante che lui e la sua mamma si ritrovassero, Non sa perché per lui è stato tanto importante sapere che la sua mamma teneva tutti i suoi taccuini, anche quelli che lui ha riempito quando lei era lontana. Era questo che faceva papà con i suoi quaderni pieni di schizzi. Li metteva in una busta. Ci metteva sopra il francobollo e riusciva sempre a rintracciare la mamma, non importa dove fosse, non importa quanto lontana fosse. Riusciva sempre a rintracciarla. E i suoi disegni -quelli di Keith, quei disegni, la raggiungevano sempre. Era lì che andavano a finire. Non andavano riciclati. Andavano dalla mamma. O almeno, ci andavano la maggior parte. Ma lei non ha mai provato a contattarli. Lei non ha mai provato a fare nulla che la potesse portare a parlare con Keith.  
  
Keith ha sempre avuto due genitori. Solo che l'amore non si è raddoppiato.  
  
Lance stira la schiena, sembra essere stanco, per qualche motivo. E Keith ricorda le sue domande. Ricorda anche che Lance adora parlare di pesci. Ma non riesce a pensare ad altro se non ai suoi taccuini. Non riesce a capire che cosa dovrebbe fare, non riesce a capire perché è così difficile per lui accettare che sua mamma è tornata. Perché non le crede quando gli dice che gli vuole bene e che non vuole più perderlo.   
  
“Come funziona per i figli dei pesci? I pesci non abbandonano i loro figli, vero?, non è una cosa che farebbero” dice di punto in bianco. All'inizio, la sua voce sembra spaventare Lance, anche se per poco, e poi vede il ragazzo accanto a lui arricciare le labbra, forse cercando la miglior risposta che ha.   
  
Non ci mette molto a parlare. “No” dice all'inizio, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e si mette a sedere con la schiena curva in avanti. “I pesci abbandonano immediatamente i loro figli, se ci pensi. Nel senso che appena vengono fecondate le uova devono cavarsele da sole. Devono essere nascoste e penso che questa sia l'unica premura che hanno i genitori per i loro figli. Sono tanti. I figli sono davvero tanti e quello che hanno i pesci penso che sia istinto di sopravvivenza. Una volta fecondate, le uova diventeranno la copia genetica dei genitori e così via. Non c'è molto altro da dire, se non che -fin dalla fecondazione i pesci sono soli.” Deglutisce. Sembra che anche a lui questa informazione, in un certo senso lo colpisca. E probabilmente anche a lui tocca da vicino il tema. Forse perché vuole tanto bene ai pesci, Keith non lo sa. Ma poi Lance si gira verso di lui e sorride. “Però ci sono alcune specie, tipo -i cavallucci marini, che fanno qualcosa di molto simile a quello che fanno i mammiferi. Quindi tengono le uova sul loro stesso corpo, per essere sicuri che i piccoli cavallucci marini nascano sani e forti e che non vengano mangiati da nessun predatore. Per il resto -penso che l'istinto di crescere i propri cuccioli, l'istinto di accompagnarli fino a un periodo abbastanza maturo faccia parte di molti uccelli, e sto pensando all'usignolo che canta per fare in modo che i predatori trovino lui e non il suo nido, e i mammiferi. Penso che sia una cosa soprattutto nostra. Dei mammiferi. Perché deve esserci qualcosa di forte nella mente di una persona che ha portato una creatura nella propria pancia per nove mesi, sapendo che se si metteva in pericolo, sarebbe stata in pericolo anche la piccola vita nella pancia, che se fosse successo qualcosa a quella creatura, sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa anche a chi la sta portando con sé. È proprio un modo per legare vite, credo. Quelle due persone, per quasi nove mesi, sono state una cosa sola. Deve essere davvero qualcosa di molto forte da concepire.”  
  
Keith li lecca le labbra e tira su le ginocchia per posare il mento su quelle. I pesci sono soli. Forse per questo sente davvero di essere molto vicino a questi animali. Forse è questo il motivo per cui nell'acquario si trova così bene, Keith è un pesce. Lance è l'acqua.   
  
“Problemi con un mammifero che è andato via quando non doveva?” chiede Lance, inclinando la testa di lato e poi facendo una smorfia. Keith non scrolla le spalle. Sembra essere una risposta sufficiente. Lance sospira. “Alla fine -uno parla degli animali e noi non siamo altro che animali. Ma una delle cose che mi viene in mente è che noi abbiamo i loro stessi istinti e che tra noi anche abbiamo tutti gli stessi istinti, solo che alcuni sono più forti degli altri. Una volta che capiamo questo, che ci diciamo che tutto questo va bene, che accettiamo che siamo diversi anche tra di noi, che ognuno ha i suoi tempi, credo che troviamo l'equilibrio. C'è chi è legato dall'istinto di proteggere. C'è chi è guidato dall'istinto di scappare. C'è anche chi è guidato dall'istinto di legare le persone. E penso che -fino a quando questi istinti siano per proteggerci va bene. E quando capiamo di aver fatto un errore -basta chiedere scusa e dimostrare che si può migliorare, che certe cose di possono sistemare. E se qualcuno va via non è sempre colpa nostra. Soprattutto quando è un mammifero che avrebbe dovuto proteggere il proprio cucciolo.”  
  
Keith gli lancia uno sguardo a prova ad alzare i lati delle labbra, ma non crede di riuscirci. Il colletto bianco di Lance,che è ridicolo insieme alla sua divisa, è un pochino alzato e Lance torna a guardare i suoi pesci. Keith decide di fare la stessa cosa.  
  
Guardano i pesci che nuotano nell'acquario. Tornano sempre nello stesso punto, una, due, tre volte, e poi altre quattro, cinque, sei volte in più. E così ancora e ancora e ancora. E Keith pensava di essere come i pesci soltanto per questo, ma a quanto pare hanno davvero molte cose in comune. Forse ha qualcosa in comune anche con Lance, che stira stancamente la schiena.   
  
Keith prende il suo zaino e lo apre, per cercare -ha fatto dei panini, perché Lance gli ha detto, qualche giorno fa, che a volte dimentica di mangiare, perché le visite sono molte e gli appuntamenti con gli animali per dar loro da mangiare o per essere sicuro che stiano bene sono davvero tanti. È spettinato e stanco. Deve avere anche fame e quindi Keith ha pensato che... tira fuori i panini e ne dà uno a Lance, che aggrotta le sopracciglia, prendendolo tra le mani e poi gli dice: “Grazie.” Lo dice come se nessuno mai avesse pensato a fare una cosa tanto semplice e Keith non riesce davvero a guardarlo sempre negli occhi, quindi si limita a mettere i suoi taccuini nello zaino e poi a prendere il suo panino, per scartarlo e poi iniziarselo a mangiare. Gli piace Lance. È un ragazzo che lo porta a rimanere calmo, che mette le cose in prospettiva.  
  
Gli piace Lance. È un ragazzo che ama quello che fa, che sembra essere attento agli altri, che ama davvero tanto il suo acquario. Dice che qui ci è finito per sbaglio. Ha detto anche che per sbaglio ha iniziato a studiare Biologia, e che vuole studiare quel tanto che basta per diventare un Biologo Marino. Dice che era il suo piano B. Che lui voleva diventare pilota e che voleva vedere lo spazio, ma che purtroppo quando era piccolo si è preso una storta e l'ha curata con solo ghiaccio, molto stupidamente, e che questa storta lo ha portato ad avere un cambio di postura, o qualcosa del genere e che il cambio di postura abbia portato a un problema al ginocchio, Qualcosa a proposito di una cartilagine e a un cuscinetto che sembra essere completamente andato. E i piloti devono essere pronti a scattare, non devono certo avere problemi del genre. Ma non importa. Il mare gli ricorda casa. Cielo e mare sono due elementi complementari, secondo lui. E Keith lo ha osservato, mentre gli parlava di tutto questo, gesticolando, facendo smorfie, ruotando gli occhi. Lance parla e si muove davvero tanto.  
  
A Keith piace Lance. Come affronta i problemi, come non sembra mai abbattere, non importa che cosa succeda. Gli piace davvero tanto. E si conoscono da pochissimo. Hanno iniziato a parlare da ancora meno, ma Keith lo sente che -gli piace davvero tanto.  
  
Keith sa che l'Universo è uno spreco di spazio, perché è per lo più vuoto e ci sono tante, ma davvero tante, cose che potrebbero riempirlo, ma che non lo fanno. Se il fluido dell'aria fosse un pochino più denso, allora anche loro potrebbero volare per aria, nello stesso modo in cui i pesci riescono a nuotare in acqua. Sa anche che l'Universo è enorme. Ma che suo papà non lo andava a vedere spesso, per potergli stare accanto e che adesso che può gli manda delle foto in cui fluttua nel vuoto, come se fosse un pesce in acqua. S anche che l'universo è enorme e che sua mamma è andata a vederlo prima, quando lui era piccolo, perché tanto c'era il papà che si occupava di lui, quindi non se ne doveva preoccupare. Tornano sempre allo stesso punto, loro due.  
  
Poi sa che l'Universo è grande e che lui all'acquario non ci sarebbe mai venuto, se non fosse stato perché sua mamma gli ha regalato l'abbonamento mensile, per poterci entrare tutti i giorni. E lì c'era Lance, che nell'acquario ci lavora da quando era piccolo, prima con una scopa in mano, e adesso invece con tante conoscenze sui pesci. E Lance non lo sa se torna sempre nello stesso punto. E non lo sa se tornerà come hanno fatto i suoi genitori. E non lo sa se avrà un'altra occasione per avere qualcuno che è entrato nella sua bolla, senza farsi troppi problemi e che parla così tanto, e che sembra essere una persona così bella. Si conoscono da poco. Ma Keith sa delle cose e non se sa abbastanza, quindi si morde l'interno delle guance, prende un respiro profondo e poi posa la sua mano sulla mano di Lance.  
  
Ha le spalle rigide. Non è per niente sicuro di quello che potrà succedere adesso, quindi tiene lo sguardo puntato sulle loro due mani e vede come Lance inclina la testa e poi gira la mano, per poter far intrecciare le loro due mani, e poi sorride. Sorride a Keith, che, ancora una volta, non riesce a reggere lo sguardo e abbassa il mento.  
  
“La prossima volta proverò a portarti un gran bel sasso e così potrai scegliermi trai sassi più belli” borbotta a mezza voce, tornando al suo panino. Non pensa che questa conversazione si protrarrà per molto e non pensa nemmeno che vuole dire poi chissà che cos'altro. Solo che -almeno adesso è sicuro che la corrente sua e di Lance sia la stessa. Almeno adesso è sicuro che non lo perderà. Non capisce molto bene le persone, non capisce molto bene nemmeno Lance, ora che ci pensa, ma non può perderlo, e questo lo capisce.   
  
Sente Lance ridere e lo vede tirare la testa all'indietro. “Non c'era bisogno. Ti ho scelto per i colori” lo rassicura. E le guance di Keith non sono mai state così rosse. Non pensa nemmeno di essere stato poi così felice.  
  
  
  
  
Keith torna a casa e lascia scivolare lo zaino sul pavimento, mentre chiude il portone dietro di lui. Poi si inginocchia per aprire il suo zaino e prendere da questo i suoi due taccuini. Non sa esattamente che cosa dovrebbe fare e non sa esattamente che cosa vorrebbe fare, ma mamma è a casa. Sta seduta sul divano, gli ha sorriso, non aspetta che lui le risponda perché -stanno provando a creare un equilibrio e prima questo era l'equilibrio.  
  
Lance gli ha detto che ci sono persone che vengono guidate da diversi istinti ed è sicuro che sua mamma sia guidata dalla paura, perché anche Keith è guidato dalla paura. Sa che però deve anche razionalizzare la sua paura, come gli ha detto Lance. Come pensa che -pensa che sia giusto, fare in modo di controllare la paura, la rabbia, tutti questi sentimenti con cui ha voluto avere poco a che fare. Non può quindi lasciare che siano loro a guidarlo. Deve solo farsi un po' di coraggio. Poco poco, poco alla volta e non tanto. È una cosa che può fare.   
  
Quindi si alza di nuovo in piedi e prende un respiro profondo, prima di rigirarsi verso la mamma e camminare lentamente verso di lei. Deve solo non avere paura, deve solo provare e rischiare. Mamma dice che è tornata per rimanere e che gli vuole bene. Non ha fatto nulla che gli facesse credere il contrario. Non ha fatto nulla che gli facesse credere che prima o poi se ne andrà, senza lasciare traccia. Senza sapere dove. Senza sapere se mai tornerà. Se poi vero che sono come i pesci, loro, allora sì, è probabile che torni tra vent'anni, quando Keith sarà un po' più vecchio e non vorrà avere a che fare con lei. Spera solo che non vada via.  
  
Le si siede accanto, con la schiena dritta e poi le passa il suo taccuino. Quello nuovo. Quello in cui ha disegnato anche Lance. “Grazie per non averli buttati via” le dice a bassa voce e sua mamma sorride piano piano e, di nuovo, alza la mano, forse per accarezzarlo, ma si ferma a metà del movimento. Rimane solo lì, con quel suo sorriso, non dice niente, fa solo un cenno con la testa.  
  
Allora Keith si morde la lingua e pensa a che cosa fare. Ci pensa veramente tanto, lui in queste cose non è davvero bravo, quindi si limita a deglutire e lasciare cadere non poi così delicatamente la testa sulle cosce di lei. Sa di aver scelto lui le regole tra loro due. Sa che l'unico motivo per cui sua mamma era così distante con lui era solo perché lui stesso aveva provato a tenerla lontana. Perché era quella la distanza a cui era abituato.   
  
La mamma ci mette un po' ma poi gli inizia ad accarezzargli dolcemente la testa, lo fa piano piano. Passa le dita trai suoi capelli. Le passa piano. Sembra che lei stessa non creda a quello che sta succedendo.   
  
Sono come i pesci, loro due. Girano e girano e poi tornano sempre nello stesso posto. Girano e girano e poi tornano al punto di partenza, senza riconoscere, però, che il posto da cui sono partiti un po' deve cambiare e le cose non fanno clic da sole. Le famiglie non si costruiscono sul nulla. Mamma sarebbe stata una mamma migliore adesso, se fosse rimasta, perché lo avrebbe conosciuto, avrebbe saputo riconoscere i giorni buoni e i giorni cattivi di Keith, avrebbe capito che cosa fare e che cosa non fare. Keith sarebbe stato un figlio migliore, se lei fosse rimasta. Forse anche una persona migliore. E ci sono cose che sono difficili da perdonare. Ci sono cose sulle quali si dovrebbe lavorare. Keith lo sa. E non hanno la memoria dei pesci, che si rinnova ogni cinque mesi. Mamma ha ferito Keith. Mamma gli ha fatto male, andando via. Ma se vuole migliorare, se vuole rimediare, forse Keith può fare finta di avere anche la memoria di un pesce.   
  
Quindi chiude gli occhi, aspetta che mamma continui ad accarezzarlo. Possono ricominciare. Insieme. Lo possono fare.


End file.
